In comparison with an existing wired Local Area Network (LAN), which communicates by connecting a cable, a wireless LAN provides connection using a radio frequency. The wireless LAN may be configured by an Access Point (AP) which provides a wireless connection. A base station establishes a single wireless LAN by setting a frequency band, a Service Set IDentifier (SSID), a securing method, and the like. The base station has the same wireless LAN name as the set SSID and informs neighboring terminals of its own information including the SSID by periodically transmitting signals of a pre-defined format. The terminal searches neighboring base stations through a scanning procedure to connect to a specific wireless LAN. The terminal may select a single base station according to the result of the searching and then connect to the base station.
In recent years, wireless mobile communication service providers install wireless base stations in buses or subway trains to prevent overload of data communication. As the number of wireless LAN mobile base stations attached to the buses or subway trains increases, users encounter frequent connection or disconnection to or from the base stations in an environment where many wireless LAN mobile base stations are installed, such as bus stops, when they use a related-art connection management method for a fixed wireless LAN mobile base station. This may result in signal overhead and network overhead due to increased disconnection time, connection cancellation, and reconnection.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.